Traditionally, some printing systems include the transfer of a print file from a computer device, such as a personal computer or server, to a printer through a network or other connection between the computing device and the printer. Other printing systems utilize a Multi-Functional Device (MFD). The MFD includes the scanning of a document and printing of a document all within a stand alone unit. In addition to operating as a stand alone printing system, some MFDs can communicate with a server or other computer to receive print files and print these print files.
The server or computer associated with the traditional printing system described above, can store a print file associated with a scanned document or application program such as word. To print a document associated with the print file, requires a user to interface with the server or computer via a terminal or other device. The print file is transferred to a printer and a document is printed. To print this same document at another future time, the user must repeat these steps and the computer or server will transfer the print file to the printer for printing. Other variations of this printing system include a multiple printer network where a specific printer can be selected by the user for printing.